


Break

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, One Shot, Pining, TYL!, TYL! Yamamoto, You're gokuderas wife, You're not Yamamotos wife, and that's a damn shame, but fuck if he acts like it, smutty-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Gokudera cheats again and it's more than you can take





	Break

 

It’s not the first time this has happened Yamamoto thought to himself as he held you in his arms. Gokudera had cheated, drunkenly calling to apologies as if that somehow made it better. As if self-reporting his infidelity -lest the other party out him first- made it better. You didn’t deserve to get hurt like this. Not after taking him back so many times; not after blaming yourself day in and day out for not being a better wife, for not being more patient with him, more understanding.

You’re the kindest person Yamamoto knows. Most days he struggles to reason why you chose someone like Gokudera. His explosive aggressive personality a stabbing contrast to your soft gentle demeanour.  You pulled yourself away from his chest momentarily. “I’m so sorry Yamamoto-kun I don’t . . .i don’t mean to trouble you with this stuff.” You manage through suppressed sobs. He pulls you back into him, arms tight around your back, quietly savouring the feel of you against him as you cling to his now damp shirt. “I just . . .if I’d just been better with him. . . if we hadn’t fought before he went off on that mission . . .” your words are interrupted by another bout of tears. Yamamoto takes a que and rubs his hand in circles over your back, just letting you cry it out. _He’s got you._

“It’s not your fault.” He whispers to you. Trying not to overstep boundaries with his best friends wife but Gokudera had no idea how lucky he was. To have someone like you to come home to. Someone who remembered little things like his favourite drink or how to calm him down when he was mad and having a hard day. Yamamoto can’t help but think how much better he’d treat you if you were his.

After a while your crying subsides, breath calming as Yamamoto keeps up those soft little rubs on your back. “C-can I get a drink Yamamoto-kun?” you ask. He nods, he’s done this enough times to know what you want. Grabbing two whiskey glasses he pours a few generous shots and hands you one, inviting you to sit down next to him on the plush couch in his living room.

“Thank you” you say tipping back half the glass in your first sip and shuddering as you swallow it down. “ You put up with so much from me Yamamoto-kun.”

He can’t look at you, instead opting to take a sip of his own drink. He knows your face will be red, cheeks wet with tears, hair a mess from where you’ve been burying into his chest. He knows if he looks at you he’s going to want to comfort you again.

To help the situation he tries to ease the subject. He talks about Lambo, how much he’s grown and you like that. You always had a soft spot for Lambo and I-pin, looking after them when everyone else was away. Yamamoto can’t help but think you’d make a great mother. Your voice lifts a little as you share stories of Lambos tantrums and triumphs. Then quickly move onto how much Tsuna had changed since you met him, transforming into a fully fledged mafia boss.

Yamamoto tops up both your drinks as the night passes. It’s easy once you two get talking and he always loved talking to you. Something incredibly easy about your smile. It didn’t help that you were such a good listener too. More than once Yamamoto had almost told you things you couldn’t know: both mafia and personal things.

As midnight draws on you’re practically leaning into him, his arm rested along the back of the sofa with your head on his chest, breath matching his own as you share another story about one of the famous Vongola parties. You stop suddenly, hands mid air. “That was . . . that was the first time.”

Yamamoto winces. He knows. The first time Gokudera cheated, caught half naked in the coat closet with his fucking secretary. You’d been suspicious but he’d tried to quell it, promising you Gokudera was a good man, that the late nights were necessary. He’d felt so stupid afterwards. So angry at Gokudera. That’d been the first time you’d come to him. Seeing him as more than just your husbands best man.

Yamamoto can see the tears filling up your eyes. Beautiful eyes that didn’t deserve to cry as much as they did. Putting his glass down he lets his hand fall down and pull you to him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of your head. _It’s okay._  You’re holding back tears, trying your hardest not to ruin the mood that Yamamoto had so successfully lightened but he’s knows it’s hard.

You roll over on the sofa to face him. “Yamamoto-kun?” He draws his eyes to yours to let you know he’s listening. “Did Hayato . . . did he ever say anything to you?” you ask, words slurred coated in whiskey. Yamamoto looks at you, knowing what’s coming next, knowing the question you’re going to ask that breaks his heart every time. “Did he ever say . . . what’s wrong with me? Maybe something in passing? I’m too quiet o-or-“ you trail off. It’s a question he knows plays on your mind daily. Tearing you apart when he can never answer. _But you’re perfect_. Who could look at you and think you weren’t enough.

You’re looking up at him, waiting for an answer. He can’t answer you. Like every time he shakes his head. “Nothing, he’s never said anything against you.” He says. “No, I know that but . . . there has to be something.” You drain your glass, moving for another shot. Yamamoto reaches to put his hand over yours to stop you. “There’s nothing, you’re perfect.” He didn’t mean to say that last bit, it just slipped out, just slid from his brain to his mouth before he could stop it.

You look at him for a moment, then your hand slides out from under his. He leans forward, to say something to try and cover his tracks but nothing comes to his mind, not with your eyes pinned to him like that. Those gorgeous eyes flit from his eyes to his lips, your hand reaching round to touch his face. He feels the draw. The pull that’s always existed between the two of you, a magnetic field that demanded you collide with him.

Your lips press to his and any option he had for deescalating the situation left his mind so fast he forgot how to breath. You move away from him when he doesn’t respond. “I’m so sor-“ he cuts you off, landing his lips on yours. Kissing you with everything he has, refusing to let you apologise for something so beautiful. It’s a kiss that sends sparks over his lips, tongue requesting permission for more sliding to yours when you allow him access.

 Yamamoto can’t stop himself from pulling you closer. A hand around your neck, an arm around your waist to bring back some of that lovely tension to his body. You respond in kind, hands finding their way to his shirt buttons. Undoing them haphazardly; drink no doubt affecting your co-ordination more than a little.

Eventually you get there, pulling his shirt off as far as it can go with his arms around you.. “So warm” you mumble into his kiss. He can’t help a chuckle at that. _Like you’d never noticed_. You’re still sloppily pulling on his shirt and obligingly he lets go of you so you can pull it off..

Hands begin tracing down his back,  grazing his muscles and it feels like electricity on his skin whenever you touch. Yamamoto moves his lips off your and heads to your neck. He heard some things from Gokudera, things he’d loved putting into practice. Without hesitation he kissed from your collar bone all the way up to just behind your ear, stopping to nibble the lobe delicately. The moan as he does so is exquisite. A low involuntary vocalisation of your enjoyment. He can see you cover your mouth as it escapes your lips.

Yamamoto does it again, choosing the other side this time and it’s the same wonderful result. Your hands move to undo your own shirt and he stops you. “Are you sure?” As much as he’s enjoying this you’ve had a lot to drink, he needs to be sure.

You nod, making quick work of you own buttons. Without another word Yamamoto scoops you up and carries you to the bedroom. If you were gonna do this, you were gonna do this right.

 

It’s fast and hot. His mouth biting down on your neck; finger nails dug into his hips demanding more of him, harder, faster. A finger circling your clit _just_ toying you near the edge as Yamamoto builds his own pleasure. He still for a moment inside you, and you whine. Hips flexing begging for movement. It’s a gorgeous sound Yamamoto could savour and live off the rest of his life but he needs to hear you. To know you want it. “Say it.”

You whine again, pushing your hips back further. He grabs them, holding them in place. Finger stilling between your legs. “I need you to ask me” he says in a low voice.

“Please. Please Takeshi!”

He can’t help himself. Releasing your hips, starting up his work on your clit. _Takeshi_. He can feel the muscles in his body tensing up. _Takeshi._ His thrust quickening. _Takeshi._ your grip on him tightening. _Takeshi._ Body twitching in baited anticipation. _Takeshi_. It’s a strained moan as your body curls under him, arms jerking him in closer. Lips crash to his shoulder to muffle the cry of his name as your legs wrap around him and Yamamoto is gone. Body giving one final thrust as he lets go inside you. Calling out your name louder than he ever thought he could.

When you both catch your breath Yamamoto pulls out, carefully peeling off the condom and disposing of it in a nearby bin. He rolls over letting you cuddle in behind him. Your arms around shoulders, lips gently grazing the back of his neck. “I love being the big spoon.” You whisper between kisses. He knows.  It’s not the first time this has happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shower story that actually made it to word and Ao3! First time writing more . . . intimate scenes so i hope it's good!


End file.
